Gift Exchange
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Harry and Hermione celebrate their first Christmas together...with the help of the Burrow, Ron and Luna, a gift exchange, and many tickle fights. Sounds like fun, no?
1. The Season of Giving

So this is totally out of season. It's not Christmas. It's August. But that's ok. I was in the Christmas mood. Harry/Hermione throughout it all. Ron/Luna of course also. And yeah…basically I was in the mood for Fan Fiction. ENJOY!

The Season of Giving

"Honestly Harry…do you really expect me to just not give my parents anything for the holidays?" Hermione leaned her head against the couch and glared at her boyfriend of one year who was sitting next to her.

"What could they possible need?" Harry replied while staring at the television screen in front of him.

"That isn't the point."

Harry sighed and tore his gaze away from the captivating muggle contraption in front of him. "Then get them something. I don't care."

"But I don't know what to get…what do you think would be a practical, yet exciting gift?"

Harry groaned and clamped his hands over his ears. "I…don't…know."

Hermione stifled a giggle as she watched the total torture Harry was in. She loved aggravating him, because his face was just so fun to watch when she became analytical and annoying. Just ask Harry…she did that a lot.

Harry glanced up and noticed Hermione's deep brown eyes etched with laughter, and slowly brought his hands down from his ears. He let out a grunt as he launched his hands toward his girlfriend, wiggling his fingers in front of her face, and began the assault on her stomach.

"Harry! STOP!" Hermione gasped as he tickled her to the point of tears.

"Not until you promise…to stop…annoying…the HELL…out of…me!" Harry laughed along with her as he slowly climbed on top of her, as she had slid down the couch ending up horizontal, settling himself on her legs, trapping her from any chance of escape she had.

Hermione let out a peal of laughter, before finally gasping, "NEVER!"

Harry's jaw dropped, letting out a scandalized gasp, before reaching behind her legs to tickle the sensitive spot behind her knees. "I really didn't want to go here Mione…but you have given me no choice…" Harry smirked.

Hermione tried to wriggle out from under him, but suddenly she heard a loud whine from behind the couch.

"Come ON guys…I told you…warn me the next time you guys want to fondle each other in public and I won't come over!" Ron groaned in his ever obnoxious voice.

Harry smiled at Hermione and rolled off of her, standing up, pulling her up with him. "First of all mate…we're not 'in public'. This is OUR house!"

Hermione snorted as Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And you never told us you were coming over. So therefore we couldn't have warned you."

Ron rolled his eyes before walking over to the reclining chair in the corner of the room, opposite of the television. "Whatever. I thought you would be happy to see me."

Harry scoffed. "Why would that be?"

Ron only stared mesmorized at the screen in front of him.

"RON." Hermione bellowed in his ear, successfully making him jump up and yelp.

"WHAT?"

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "I asked you why we should be so glad you graced us with your presence."

Ron looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry…I just love these tellywision things. Bloody addicting."

Hermione giggled and walked into the small kitchen next to the family room, opening the fridge, "Ron, it's a TELEVISION."

Ron shrugged. "Right. That's what I said. Anyway…I was sent here."

"By whom?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"My…MOTHER."

Harry gasped his hand over his mouth. Ron just nodded sarcastically.

Hermione came back into the room carrying three butterbeers in her hands, handing them to her two best friends. "What does your mum want?"

"She's having a Christmas party."

Harry groaned. "Why?"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "You have the worst holiday spirit I have ever seen!"

"Just call me the regular Scrooge" Harry said dryly.

"The regular WHO?" Ron asked bewildered.

Both and Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and replied hastily, "Nothing."

Ron shook his head. "ANYWAY…she's having a party. And we're doing a gift exchange."

Now it was Harry's turn to look lost. "A what?"

Ron just shrugged. "No idea. It was Ginny's idea. Read it in a muggle magazine."

Hermione became frusterated. "Are you two really that daft? A gift exchange is where you put everyone's name in a hat, and everyone pulls out a name. Then you are obligated to get that person a gift. It's more fun!"

"Doesn't sound more fun! Less presents!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry was about to agree when Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "You two are complete and utter idiots."

"Well…Hermione…you made it sound…" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione.

"You can still get presents for everyone else if you want to."

Both Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Harry! I thought you didn't like giving presents!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't!"

"Then why are you sighing in relief that you can still buy presents for people?"

"Because…I like to receive them." He grinned.

Hermione let out a frusterated squeak. "Well you still have to buy presents for other people!"

Harry looked her straight in the eye before answering, "Well…I thought that's what you were for!"

He didn't even wait for her response, before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her into an enormous bear hug.

Hermione let out a strangled scream against Harry's chest, and tried to beat him with her balled up fists, but couldn't manage to move against the tight embrace. "Harry James Potter…if you think I'm going to do all of your shopping…"

Ron took this as his cue to leave as he stood up. Harry stuck out one of his hands, still succeeding to hold Hermione against him with one, as he and Ron shook hands.

"My work here is done. Just make sure you're there on the 24th alright?" Ron asked.

"Why the 24th?" Harry asked, now pushing Hermione underneath him on the couch, letting his fingers begin to wiggle against her abdomen again.

"So everyone can do their own thing on the actual Christmas day I guess."

Ron thought her heard Hermione mumble, "good idea" from her position under Harry and smothered against the cushions.

Shaking his head, he turned to the couple's fireplace ready to floo back to the Burrow. "Goodbye you two psychos."

Both and Harry and Hermione waved as they were too out of breath from laughing to respond.

A few minutes later, Hermione had managed to get on top of Harry, breathing heavily and cursing between every few giggle.

Harry gave up, knowing when he had been defeated. He couldn't help but laugh looking up at his girlfriend. Her hair which had somehow tamed over the past two years, was back to it's bushy frizzy mess it was all those years ago at Hogwarts. Her cheeks were pink after their wrestling match, and sweater was twisted around waist haphazardly. Harry grinned up at her, pulling her lips down to his.

Hermione smiled into the kiss. It seemed like she had been kissing Harry all her life, when in reality it had only been a year. After Hogwarts, and the defeat of Voldemort, the trio had moved in together. It had been the perfect arrangement…for about two days.

Harry and Hermione both had ignored their feelings toward each other, which caused tension in the house, not only between them, but also Ron. Hermione still felt bad about rejecting Ron in their seventh year, and then right after running into her other best friend's arms. Luckily, Ron had accepted their relationship far before they both had…actually being the one to finally get the two of them to realize their feelings. Hermione would be forever grateful for that.

And now look where they were. Living together in their own house. Content, happy, ecstatic. It was the perfect life that they had both been longing for.

Harry stroked her cheek and grinned up at Hermione as she pulled away. "I love you."

Hermione grinned back, never tiring of hearing the words that seemed to pour out of Harry's mouth every day. "I love you too."

She cocked her head and added afterward, "But I'm not doing your shopping."

Harry let out a mock yell, as she hopped off of him and dashed up the stairs. "You are SO going to get it Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione whirled around on the stairs landing. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows before sprinting up the stairs, throwing a giggling Hermione over his shoulder and continuing up to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

well here we go again! New story. I hope to have it be at least 4 or 5 chapters. Not that long, but there is no drama to extend it. Total fluff and happiness. With humor of course. Just to get it out there...i'm American...so I don't really know all the English slang and terms. So Sorry in advance to anyone that reads this and thinks...wow people SO don't talk like that in England! I don't know if anyone will read this..BUUUT…if you do, feel free to review! Thanksss!


	2. Suck it Up and Shop

So yeah I have no reviews. But basically I'm doing this for fun. So yeah. ITS FUN GOSH DARN IT. ( please read it!)

Suck It Up and Shop

The next morning dawned bright and cheery for both Harry and Hermione. The first snow of the year had finally appeared, which was the sign of Christmas fast approaching.

"We have a week." Hermione announced to nobody in particular as she stared at herself in the hall mirror, trying to straighten her hair.

"A week for what?" Harry asked as he had walked down the stairs at the same time.

Hermione turned toward him slowly, looping her arms around his neck. "A week to go shopping…duh."

Harry backed away slowly, but Hermione clasped her hands behind his head and grinned. "You aren't going to get away this time Harry."

"But that's no fair," Harry sulked, "You seduced me before I even had a chance!"

Hermione giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Are you dressed?"

Harry looked up and down. "Does it look like I'm dressed?"

"Good. Let's go."

"Wait a sec. You can't just expect me to follow you. You have to tell me where you are dragging me so I can prepare for my death accordingly."

Hermione rolled her eyes, releasing Harry from her hold, and grabbed her coat out of the front closet. "We're going shopping. I think we've already been over this."

Harry helped her into her coat before replying, "No. You said we had a week. Since when does a week mean that we have to go now?"

"Because we're visiting my parents in two days. And we're giving them our presents then because we won't see them on the actual Christmas day."

"Say WHAT?"

Hermione just grabbed his hand and led him out the door, throwing his coat at him from over her shoulder. "Come on Potter. Suck it up and shop."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still don't know why Christmas has to be extended all week."

"Because we have to celebrate it three times Harry."

Harry stopped walking down Diagon Alley, looking thoroughly confused. "Wait…WHAT?"

"You are really bad at this holiday thing aren't you?" Hermione laughed. "We're celebrating it with my parents in two days, at the Burrow in five days, and then I thought we agreed to have our own Christmas with just the two of us in six days."

Harry nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Harry…I'm ALWAYS right."

With a slap to his forehead in mock defeat, Harry grabbed Hermione's gloved hand and pulled her into Fred and George's joke shop, which they had happened to be standing next to.

"HARRY! We are NOT buying my mother and father something the TWINS made!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oi! It's Harry and Hermione!" Fred exclaimed from across the shop as they entered.

George came out from the back room grinning widely before shaking Harry's hand and hugging Hermione. "Are you two coming to the big 'gift exchange'?"

"Of course we are. And I'm already pitying whoever you pick to give a gift to." Hermione snorted.

"So harsh. Whatever makes you think I give bad gifts?" George asked a twinkle in his eye.

"Because you own a joke shop."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. I guess you're right. I do feel bad for whoever receives a gift from me." George answered grinning roguishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and wandered across the store, staring intently at something that looked conspicuously like a book. But what would a book be doing in a joke shop? Especially one owned by the two notorious slackers by the name of Fred and George.

Before she could reach it, Fred swooped down in front of her, blocking her gaze. "How are you my dearest Hermione?"

"Fine my dearest Fred." Hermione replied dryly. "But was that just a boo-,"

She was cut off by Fred grabbing her arm and steering her towards another display. "Have you seen these amazing Bubbling Bath Bombs?"

Hermione strained her neck around to look back to where she had stood a second before. Strangely, the book was nowhere to be found. She narrowly missed Fred's smirk before she focused on the Bubbling Bath Bombs in front of her.

Harry and George had witnessed the entire scene unfolding in front of them. Harry let out a sigh of relief when Hermione's attention returned to the Bubbling Bath Bombs. He shot a glare at Fred who just shrugged and turned a bit pink. George groaned.

"That was close." He muttered under his breath.

"Too close." Harry agreed before joining his girlfriend across the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later while Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron eating lunch, Hermione brought up the gift exchange.

"Fred was telling me that everyone has to go over to the Burrow tomorrow night to pick out the name you are going to buy for."

Harry nodded. "It's sure a good thing that I told Tonks I had to take off this whole week."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be so busy SHOPPING."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Harry. You really need to get some holiday spirit."

"Oh I have it Mione. Believe me."

"Right. Okay. So please do tell me what parts of Christmas you actually like."

Harry opened is mouth, but was cut off with Hermione saying, "And NOT that you like to receive gifts."

Harry pouted a minute before his face lit up and he answered. "I like…no I LOVE mistletoe."

Hermione just stared at him a few seconds before realizing he was serious. Then she proceeded to dissolve into a fit of laughter.

Harry began to pout again. "It's true! Mione…stop laughing!"

Hermione composed herself enough to speak. "But Harry…don't you enjoy giving people gifts? Don't you enjoy the fun of seeing a person's face light up after they open up your gift? And don't you enjoy the food? And the tree? And just that happy feeling you get on Christmas morning?"

Harry considered it a moment. "Okay. You win."

Hermione sat back smugly. "So you admit that you've just been being a prat to annoy me then?"  
Harry stared at her for a second before answering, "Of course."

He couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at the look on Hermione's face. "I love you darling."

"Don't call me darling."

Harry nodded. "As you wish lovemuffin."

He didn't even wait for her answer as he raised his hand and called out, "Check please!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five hours later, as dusk was falling, Hermione and Harry made their way back to their house, this time walking a bit slower, because they were weighed down with three shopping bags each.

"Why do we have this much stuff for your parents?" Harry asked for about the fourth time.

Hermione sighed. "It's not all for my parents. Those curtains will look wonderful in our bedroom. And the dictionary set will help me a lot in my office."

Harry grimaced as he realized that he was the one carrying the dictionaries.

"I have never been so happy to see this house." Harry muttered as they stumbled up the front steps and into the front hall.

Dropping the bags unceremoniously onto the couch, Harry flopped into the recliner and flipped on the television. "Ron's right. Television IS bloody addicting."

Hermione rolled her eyes and set herself to make the house look festive. "It's too bad we live in a muggle neighborhood. Or we could have just levitated those bags home."

Harry groaned. " We should have taken the invisibility cloak!"

Hermione giggled. "Too late now."

Harry looked on in wonder as their house soon turned into a magical wonderland with just one flick of Hermion's wand. The windows held candles, the mantle held holly, and the chandelier held mistletoe. A tree appeared in the corner, with boxes next to it filled with decorations.

"It's a shame no one can see this from outside." Harry sighed. Their house, being in a muggle neighborhood, had to have a strong charm on it to conceal the magic inside.

Hermione sighed too. "But we see it. And that's all that matters."

Harry grinned and pulled her into his lap. "I am happy about Christmas. I promise."

"I knew you would be. I just hope this week goes off without a hitch."

Harry laughed. "Yeah right. Celebrating Christmas three times…there is plenty of time to have things go wrong Mione. And we're going to be at the Burrow."

"Very true." She murmured as she cuddled into Harry's side. She lifted her wand, and soon the fireplace in front of them went from smoldering ashes, into a roaring fire.

"Can you help me decorate the tree?" Hermione asked softly closing her eyes in the warmth.

"But we have magic. Can't we just do it sitting here?" Harry whined.

"Harry! It's tradition!"

"Alright fine. You win. Again."

"I know. I always do. You should remember that."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

welll that's the second chapter. Short I know. But that's just how it's going to be. I feel stupid asking for reviews, because obviously nobody wants to! SO THAT'S OK! DON'T REVIEW! I'll just sit here and cry when I look at the screen that says Reviews : 0.

Boo hoo




End file.
